nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hurbanova
Does anybody got any inspiration for a flag or/and a seal? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11:48, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :If you want I can make one. Just tell me what you want on it (and in which colors). 11:51, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's actually something I don't know... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::If you have an idea, let me know. 11:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll do. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 12:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I've been thinking a long time and I still don't know. :( --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Grey Lounge I would like to buy a place for a Grey Lounge. I was thinking of 15 Oceana Sidestreet. Is that possible? 12:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I think so. If all people who live in Hurbanova agree (only me) it's fine. You can take 15 Oceana Side-street. btw, isn't it New Z'ea'land? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:58, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yep! I'll correct it. Thanks! 14:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Popularity Wow, what a companies in Hurbanova! It goes well I see :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:55, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Seal / flag Still haven't got ideas? And what about Oceana seal or flag? I was thinking of a blue seal, very sober, with the name in the center, and perhaps a siren/mermaid in the center. What do you think? 18:36, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I think that would be good :) I'm not really such an artistic man. (as you already know, in ¿4? months time I can't find such a simple thing as a flag or a seal) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:41, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ah well :) Can I make the sober blue design for the Oceana seal? In that case I'd take a tricolor flag, a blue tint, white and green or something like that. 18:43, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, ofcourse! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay. I'll try to do this tonight and publish it tomorrow. 18:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Good, but don't hurry because it otherwise becomes so, how do I say it, like I've made it :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:52, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::: 19:10, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Monuments I was thinking (something I rarely do) Maybe we should make somekind of monumentenzorg, because there are so many monuments in Hurbanova (and ofcourse also in other parts of Lovia) Is it a dober (good) idea or a slay (bad) idea? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:02, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I already exists under the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education: the National Monument Service, but Aesop didn't start it yet. Maybe you could become the chairman? 19:07, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Is there a list of monuments? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:11, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, the organization doesn't work yet, so it 'll be the chairman's task to make buildings monuments. A guideline can be: Category:Building or structure or Category:Monument. 19:13, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Then we should make a list soon, but that's something for another day. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Great. I suggest (if you're interested in doing this) you speak to Lars Washington (User talk:Aesopos), the Secretary, on this. You can ask him whether you can become Chairman of that institution. 19:18, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Size Hurbanova has beaten Noble City! (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Longpages) It's getting so large my browser has trouble loading it... (I can't scroll fetsoendelik anymore) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :That's great :) 07:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::You feel concurrention ;) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::I see you're a good writer and that's a good thing :) 07:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Je zoekt de concurrentie wel goed op anders: http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Noble_City&action=history :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:01, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Haha :) Well, I'd like to have a good article as well :) 13:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's the spirit! (Jij bent ook echt 24 uur 7 dagen in 52 week hier :) Dat is nu eens een trouwe koning) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's how it should be, isn't it? 13:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, surely, but maybe you're a little bit verslaafd (=addicted ?), not bad meant but I guess so :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:30, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Of course I am :) 13:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::) I think I'm getting addicted too... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) If you want, you could ask Aesop about the National Monument Service, then we could start making certain buildings into Monuments. (Btw: are you keeping the designs I made for HU or are we voting on this first?) 14:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :That's possible, uhm... keep untill we vote? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay :) 14:56, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Euh, your section on the fire, did you write that before I wrote mine?? I just saw it and now I understand why you call me a steelerd. 15:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :No. You just wrote your section 10 mintues ago! Mine is two days old already :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Is it? Oh dear, I'm sorry, I didn't know. You know, I didn't read the article. I'm sorry for this thing, it looks like I copied it. Do you want me to change the NC history? 15:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::No. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:13, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Could you add English translations to the quotes used in your history? 15:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I'll try. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Great. It's good to have you here in Lovely Lovia. 15:44, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oetgeveurdj --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Goegekeurdj 15:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Bekans: Goodgekeurdj of Perfèkgekaos :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Funny, it started as Oceana Dörpke :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:56, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Who's born large will become the largest :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:57, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Go ahead! Destroy everything. A good king will destroy everything :D --OWTB 11:44, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Open space But it looks so opgepropt now... --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :It's the best. Pages with space above look unfinished. 14:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::But, it isn't finished as long as you keep editing Noble City ;) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol. It's not a competition between two articles, we all just want a complete article. In NC that means I want to describe everything, but I'm not interested (yet) in mayor lists, in Hurb it means you want to describe everything well, incuding mine history (which is interesting). We differ and that's how it should be. 14:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, it's very good we differ :) but it really is a competition :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:52, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Please read your statement above :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Have you read the yet? 17:29, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes :D But your interest shifts very fast :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:32, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Changing your mind ain't a shame. Not changing your mind is a sign of not thinking enough. 17:35, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Shall I change my mind :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:38, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Incorrect information Please change that section. The creation date of the states is wrong, there has never been an occupation of Hurbanova, and Hurbanova was Lovian territority ever since. Change that please. 17:57, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, it has. But nobody was against the occupation (which was peaceful) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::(aec) Occupation is not written by me, see the History of Hurbanova. About the states, I'll change it. Alexandru 18:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Please change both the occupation nonsense and the state dates. 18:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Dimitri, please... The article even states they were happy about the occupation... --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18:17, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Protection Please take away this protection. I kindly request this as mayor of the town. I'm getting sick of this, really sick! If I kind edit this page I can't be able to solve the many problems in the text. Let's say the following: Hurbanova will not become an indepent or autonomous state. And about the history: Hurbanova wasn't part of Lovia until 1887 when it joined Lovia after a referendum. 95% of the inhabitants voted pro. Some people who want Hurbanova to be indepent claim however that the town was occupied by the Lovian army, which isn't true. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:48, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :The block will rest one day. I agree with what you say and I'm glad you want to solve this too. Only one thing: Hurbanova did not "join" Lovia, it was a part of Lovia since it was founded. Deal? George Matthews 15:53, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, do you not what history is? History is a story, which can be boring or interesting. Boring history is not attractive. Let's say: "Hurbanova has always been part of Lovia, but was never an official town. Until 1887 when a referendum in Lovia was held. 95% of the Lovians voted pro. " But again as the mayor I think this protection does not solve problems but only makes them larger. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, I agree with that version. You are probably right about the locking off, but I cannot trust Alexandru Latin. He is only worsening the case. Could you please do something about his attitude? He is rude and inpolite and is not willing to support the Lovian peace. George Matthews 16:00, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm affraid I can't do more than you can. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::(aec) Ik ben het eens met Dimitri, ik ben idd niet uit te staan! Alexandru 16:04, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Dimitri, was dat echt nodig? Denk je dat ik ook een blok ga riskere?? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:25, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Ik hoop alvast van niet, maar de vraag is misschien eerder of de rechter zal vinden of je er ook overgegaan bent. Waarom beginnen jullie niet (weer) jullie eigen Wikia? Kopieer de pagina's als je zo tuk bent of Hurb (wat ik wel begrijp) en doe daar verder. Je kan ook een regering opzetten die je dan vanalles verwijt en dan kan je daar samen tegen vechten. Hier verbrot je mensen hun vrije tijd, terwijl je hetzelfde kan doen op terra.wikia, landj of elke andere Wikia die je begint. 16:31, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dimitri, het doel van een Wiki is om ook anderen erbij te betrekken. Dus je moet ook toegeven. Ik ben nu absoluut niet van plan om het vuurtje op te stoken tot een bosbrand. Het vreet trouwes ook aan mijn vrije tijd. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Doof het dan en bouw een nieuw kampvuur ergens anders. 16:36, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ik probeer het te doven, maar een bepaalde wind laait 't weer op. Ik heb maar één lucifer. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:38, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Moet ik het soms doen?? 16:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wat moet je doen? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:41, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Doven? Het is duidelijk dat dit niet werkt; heel Limburg, Roemenië en Slovakije hierheen sleuren om meer inwoners (dat noem ik sokpoppen) te hebben en zo toch maar een meerderheid te hebben in je poll. Is dit een levendig dorp? Neen, en we gaan 't niet oplossen met Al's gezellige poll, laat staan met onafhankelijkheid. Vanaf dat moment is Hurbanova echt dood, geloof me. Waarom denk je dat er nu zoveel mensen in de buurt zijn?? 16:48, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ik weet dat onafhankelijk niet werkt. Niets werkt. Ik werk niet fatsoendelijk. Zeg 't maar. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:50, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Warum in die Ferne schweifen, sieh das Gute ist so nach. Lerne nur das Glück ergreifen, denn dass Glück ist immer da. (Goethe) 16:54, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, ik sta een 4 voor Duits. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:55, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, dat kon ik niet weten: waarom steeds elders zoeken, zie het goede is zo dichtbij, leer het geluk grijpen want het geluk is steeds nabij. (smile) 16:57, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Tu as raison, je hebt gelijk. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:00, 15 April 2008 (UTC) It's still protected... After the trial, when I get blocked, I want to make my last Lovian edit on the page which is dearest to me. That's my last Lovian wish. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Mayor Please change the mayor of the town. User_talk:Benopat : OWTB resigned and wants me to become the major. I think it's a good experience and I want to become it. Thank you in advance. Ben (talk) 12:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Just want to help. Tell me if you do not want me to correct small writing errors. 14:51, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::You can next week, is that alright with you? Now the Federal Police is doing some small adjustments. Then Hurbanova will be open to all citizens again. George Matthews 15:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lars Washington, I'm very happy you corrected my small errors. You see, English is not my native language. George Matthews, I'll find everything good, as long as it will be unprotected on 25 april, or earlier. Ben (talk) 08:38, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Expantion Could the town be expanded after the process? It's very crowded now. Ben (talk) 12:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :That would be no problem, though I suggest to wait for such things for about a week. The situation is still not stable and the Federal Police is working on a general revert; meaning almost all edits from the last two weeks should be undone, to have a "happy place" again. George Matthews 14:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I've spent a lot of time working on the section history :( Why just don't remove Independence Manifestations ? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:39, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::I can asure you all nothing serious is going to happen. We will clean up a bit, delete flammable content and integrate it more in Lovia. We will not delete your well written history, of course not. George Matthews 14:46, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Pfff... Package of my heart. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: We're not inhuman, we try to be correct and we try to help Lovia getting further. So please, just one more week of patience and Hurbanova will be as shiny as it was by the end of March. George Matthews 14:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll look forward to see a reshining Hurbanova. Happily, a block doesn't disable page reading. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:54, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm very happy to read this. Next week, I shall create two new neighborhoods. Ben (talk) 08:39, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Are you finished, George? Ben (talk) 05:44, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :He is not, Phase 2 will start soon. 07:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Luckily, we have copied everything to Mäöres. Please, if you're going to delete something, don't delete images yet. We still need to upload them. Ben (talk) 07:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::I am not going to do anything yet. Afterwards, the Lovian map will be brought back to the state it was in before the crises began, but that's something George will do, probably tonight he said. 07:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I think we've got all pages of Hurbanova in Mäöres now. This will stop the crisis I think. I'll try to add all images today, but there are a lot of them and I can't find out all of them (caching isn't up to date now) Ben (talk) 07:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Great, then the real Renewal Project can begin. 07:25, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::OWTB actually said he wanted to keep to town in its original form somewhere. And now, that somewhere is in Mäöres. Now, they still are a little bit parallel, but they will develop in their own way and they will become divergent. In a year time, the differences between Lovian and Mäöreser Hurbanova will be huge. Ben (talk) 07:30, 20 April 2008 (UTC) New neighborhood Ben and other interested people, I think a new neighborhood should be a mixture of a few different usages, from west to east my proposal would be like: I'm personally not a big fan of a much larger Hurbanova, because I think it's a. not necessary to make it a city b. the look of the town will come in danger c. I like it as it was before all the nash. Still, I agree with the fact the town is smoothly getting too small. One of the companial area's will be for Nimmanswolk. What do you think? --OWTB 15:54, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Not bad I think, but I think - and that's originally an idea of HRH - that industrial areas are absolutely not needed. What also is important, is that we seperate our functions well. Diffusion is bad for transportation and organizational issues. I suggest we add a merged commercial/administrative/residential neighborhood, with a couple of agrarian fields. George Matthews 15:58, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::So, you propose something like: ::Not bad, I like it. Of course, Nimmanswolk is not real industry and quite agraric. In Libertas for example, it's situated in a agragric area. Terra Nostre, I thought. --OWTB 16:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, seems fine to me. HRH agrees, he says. About the name, the Feds propose something with a more Lovian character, to improve the integration in Lovia. Could you think of something more Lovian-like that sounds fine too? George Matthews 16:07, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, we've (Ben and me) got a few things in our heads and we'll soon talk about this, I'll try to reach him Saturday. Ben says he's got a few good things, so I'll let him surprise me. --OWTB 16:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::That's great. George Matthews 16:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::We still disagree :( It won't be King Dimitri I Neighborhood, East Hurbanova or something with Lovia. That's for sure. --OWTB 06:42, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Brainstorming ? Why not make it Hurbalov, just to agree (smile) ¿Lars Washington? 06:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, Hurbalov doesn't really sound Lovian, does it? --OWTB 06:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Why not make Hurbanoble of it, named after our royal family Pierlot McCrooke 07:01, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::My personal opinion is we should not use Hurbanova in the name. I find it also a little bit slimy. --OWTB 07:07, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :: Should we use the name Castle Grave? Pierlot McCrooke 07:10, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::That's a good option. I'll remember that one. --OWTB 07:12, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::OK Pierlot McCrooke 07:13, 17 May 2008 (UTC) After almost 5 hours of discussing. The following names are proposed: Anything good? --OWTB 07:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Castle Grave and Drake Town are good Pierlot McCrooke 07:42, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::I agree. I'm happy so many people propose names. This is a green page in the history of Hurbanova. --OWTB 07:45, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 07:50, 17 May 2008 (UTC) There are few names I like for new neigborhood: Castle Grave, Drake Town, Hurbanova Hills, Moat and Woods. Jamal Hustróva 09:38, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Will there be unite party when new neigborhood is built? I think it good to be for Hurbanova's spirit. In Slovakia would say: "Hurbanovný duch je dobre!" --Jamal Hustróva 09:45, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, of course we can have a party when the new neighborhood is finished. It will be in June or July (the one which comes earliest I think, but I always throw things through eachother) Maybe we could also renovate the Slinkni Branan. --OWTB 12:31, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I like Castle Grave and Drake Town the most too. 10:37, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I think we should take one of those names. They both fit well I think. --OWTB 12:31, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. My personal fave is Drake, just sounds better. 12:34, 17 May 2008 (UTC) "Kadaster map" As some of you might know, I've created a few "kadaster maps" (¿cadastral maps?) of Mäöres and I'll soon start with Hurbanova too. (Just a message so nobody else starts too, otherwise we'll soon have two different maps and that will probably change in another fight as usual) --OWTB 07:50, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::What do you mean with the word Kadaster map Pierlot McCrooke 07:56, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::I think he means: Cadastral map ¿Lars Washington? 08:02, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, some kind of map like that. --OWTB 08:06, 17 May 2008 (UTC)